A Mulder Moment
by Auntie Theo
Summary: Nov Special Ops Challenge. GenNo Pairings. Tony gets caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.


A/N:Thanks to Pedro...who helped keep this a clean as possible...Trust me when I say that the porno name is tame compared to the other names I came up with. She also helped me write it. :-)

Also, if you don't get the title watch more X-Files...unless you're what they call, I believe a Phile...me I'm a Trekkie who enjoys the X-Files.

We don't own these guys..cause if we did Kate wouldn't be dead and Jen wouldn't need to be a FT cast member...grr...

I'm going to look for my ep of Mulder in a speedo...that always brings happy thoughts..that or the ep of ST:TNG when Tasha DIES :smirks:

**A Mulder Moment**

* * *

"It looks like a moose to me." Tony stated. 

"What in the world are you watching?" Kate asked as she stepped out from the Kitchen to the living room glancing at the TV. "Please, Tony, tell me that is not what I think it is?"

"Well, it's not 'Wild America.'"

"Tony, I beg of you-"

"It's just called 'Playing with Sugar Bush.'"

"Well play time is over, because Gibbs will be here soon to relieve us and you need to look like you did something today."

"I did! I watched the same monitors as you and listened to the say thing for the last 8 _HOURS_…a whole lot of nothing. The guy did nothing but sleep all day."

"Fine, Tony, and then you can add in your report that you saw a moose like girl in a porno you were watching _while_ on duty."

"What was that part about a moose like girl in a porno, Tony?" McGee asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing, Probie, just talking about how your kind of moose like with your big head, brown hair and…." Tony trailed off realizing that's where the similarity ends.

"Tony, you can go back to the office and research the guy the Abby matched prints to. Kate, you get to do a swing shift. I brought you food," Gibbs stated passing a carton of Chinese food to her. "Tony, you get to fend for yourself since you took your break already. And don't let me find out that you did it again." He swats Tony on the back of the head as he gathers his jacket.

"Thanks Kate." Tony hisses as he passes her.

"Hey, it's Gibbs. He probably had surveillance on us. Have fun with the prints." Kate chuckles as he leaves in a grump.

"Kate, anything to report?" Gibbs asks as he takes a drink of his coffee.

"Nope, he slept all day. No one came by, not even the paperboy."

"Ok, why don't you take a nap in the back, because I have to be back for a meeting later."

They all quietly finished their food and when Kate was finished she went to lie on the couch.

No one was sure how much time, before they're suspect crept in to the back door of the bungalow.

"Kate!" Gibbs' harsh whisper cut the silence.

Stirring slightly on the couch Gibbs called out again, "Kate!"

"Yeah?" she finally responded.

"He's here, let's go." Gibbs stated.

Jumping from the couch she followed McGee out the front door as Gibbs went out the back.

They managed to corner their suspect in the kitchen before he could claim his next victim. Gibbs cuffed him and brought him out to his car. McGee went to wake there protectee to inform him that they had caught the petty officer that had been threatening his life.

* * *

"Tony, you get info on those prints I wanted?" Gibbs asked on his way back from leaving their man in interrogation. 

"Yeah, Boss, let me pull up-."

"Just leave their files and the disk on my desk I'll look at it later. This guy says that he was with his girlfriend the night of the first murder."

"We got witnesses that say that he was there that night."

"I _know_ that DiNozzo. Find the girlfriend."

"Umm, boss? While we were umm-."

"McGee, _today_!"

"Girlfriend's dead, Boss."

"When did that happen?"

"Today, a few hours ago, while we were watching the next vic."

"Damnit!" he yells as he throws his empty coffee cup into the trash.

"Tony, pull up the witness statements."

"Can't Boss, file won't open."

"Well, someone do it."

"Umm, Boss, the only file was one my computer." Tony states.

"Tony, I swear if you don't leave me sight- McGee, fix IT!"

Several minutes pass before Gibbs' impatients gets the better of him, "Is it going to be today, McGee?" Gibbs moves to stand over McGee's shoulder.

"I almost got it. Tony has something on his computer that-."

"If I find out that-." Gibbs starts as McGee ducks away from the hand swinging toward his head as more boxes pop up on the screen.

"I swear, it came out of nowhere!"


End file.
